Shinobi Lovebirds
by Smartasswolf23
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring different couples!
1. KakaIno

Author's Note: So this story will be a bunch of random one-shots. Ratings will vary across the story. I'll make sure to put warnings ahead of time. If you have any couples you want to see added to this, send me a PM or Review. I'll happily add them, doesn't matter if it's yaoi, yuri, heterosexual, teacher/student, age difference, etc. Also if you want anything specific, let me know! Have fun reading, next chapter should be posted in a few days!

And always, shout-out to my amazing Beta Varmint. Without, this wouldn't be nearly as fun! And of course, I don't own anything!

Warnings: Rated M for language and smut! Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as he ripped his mask down, his mouth covered hers in a hard kiss. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and against the wall he had pressed her against. It was her fault though, she knew how much it turned him on when she wore one of his shirts. He couldn't wait to have her screaming his name. What he didn't realize was she had _more interesting_ plans for the night.

Kakashi pressed a thigh in between her legs and grinded it against her body in a way that had her moaning into the kiss. He could feel the lace of her underwear rubbing against his pants and the wetness that started to seep out of the girl. He knew every weak spot she seemed to possess, and had no problem in using that knowledge against her.

Like that _one_ spot right under her ear that had never failed to get a reaction out of her.

Leaving her mouth with a sly smirk, he sucked on that spot. And the silver-haired man grinned wolfishly when her reaction was almost immediate, a low moan leaving her lips without any hesitation. He let his lips travel downward a few inches before he sunk his teeth into the column of white skin. He sucked on the marked for a few minutes, before he moved back enough to see his handiwork.

"Kashi, please;" she whimpered when he ground his thigh particularly hard against her.

He smirked and let go of her hands, which immediately tangled into his hair and brought him back down into another searing kiss. His hands, trailed down her sides, and slid underneath her ass. In one quick movement, he hiked her up.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he moved them from against the wall by the front door towards the bedroom in the back.

The kiss was broken when he deposited her on the bed, and quickly resumed when he joined her. He slid his body over hers, and she still felt just as amazing as the first time that they started this thing that they now had. It wasn't a relationship in the traditional sense; they didn't go out on dates and barely acknowledged the other if they were outside unless there was a mission involved. But inside these four walls, he loved to hear her chanting his name over and over, as she came undone.

Agile yet slightly clumsied hands clawed at his shirt to try and get the offending garment off him. He pulled back and sat back on his heels and quickly shed his shirt and mask before pinning her down again. In the next second she had rolled them over so she was straddling his hips.

Her hips repeated a dance they had done many times before and he barely had time to register the _click_ of the handcuffs that now held him down. She smirked from above him, happy to finally have the roles reversed for the night.

"You know I can get out of these;" He stated levelly as he jingled the metal against his wrist. The devious look she gave him, though, told him that those were not words he should have uttered.

"Do it, and I guarantee no sex for a _month_."

He weighed his options, the first being to just sit back and let the girl torture him; or the second, to get free of the handcuffs and not have sex for a month. The man wasn't sure if she could hold out that long, but he didn't want to find out anyway. He could play along for now.

He let his body relax, but his uncovered eye narrowed at the girl sitting atop him. A promise that as soon as he got free, she was his.

Hands reached behind his head and undid the knot that held his headband together; Ino pulled the fabric away from his face and grinned when slits of red and black made their appearance as he opened both eyes. Then her fingernails raked gently down his chest and abs, which elicited a shudder from the man. They came to a stop at his pants, and deftly she undid the button and zipped down the fly. The kunoichi pulled the garments from his legs, and left him naked and handcuffed to the bed.

His eyes watched as she leaned over him and grabbed something from the bedside table. Her lips met his, and as their tongues were dueling for dominance, deft hands slipped down and he felt something being secured around the base of his cock.

The kiss broke off and he glanced down to find that yes, the vixen had indeed put a cock ring around him. Kakashi found that he didn't care once she started nipping and sucking on his neck, much in the way he did to her earlier.

Though she went even lower than he did, biting and sucking her way down his chest and abs, towards the appendage that was steadily getting larger with each passing moment. Her tongue poked out of her mouth, and traveled from base to tip, in a caress that made him groan harshly.

Her pink lips then covered his tip and sucked hard. He barely managed to control the urge to plant his feet and shove his cock down her throat. The chuckle she let out vibrated against his already sensitive skin and made him screw his eyes shut.

She slowly and teasingly brought more of him into her mouth with each bob of her head. Her tongue pressed to the underside of his shaft and against the bulging vein that ran his length. Kakashi had been so caught up in the pleasure he was getting that he didn't realize, he had jerked his wrist against the cuffs hard enough for them to draw blood.

His breath was coming out in harsh pants as he fought to keep his body still. But that control ended ended when she pulled back so just his tip was in her mouth and then shot forward and swallowed him whole. He couldn't help but to arch his hips as a low moan left his mouth. She was happily taking him to dizzying heights with her mouth and just when he thought he would explode on the spot; she pulled away with a pop.

She quickly shed the clothes she was in, all the while he grumbled under his breath, "What in the hell?" He growled at her, as she moved up his body and slung her thigh over his hips.

His question was soon answered when her lithe body sank down onto him. He was incased in liquid heat and could feel the fluttering of her walls. But she wasn't moving, he threw his head back in frustration, and just as he was about to ask her why, she moved her hands up to her hair, and in one swift movement, let it cascade down her back.

Usually he was the one who pulled it free from its confines and he felt his breath leave him at the sight of her on top of him, hair spilling down her back and shoulders.

Ino was quite the sight... There was no denying it... No possible way of trying to say otherwise...

Then she started to move, and all rational thought left his mind.

Ino started with small movements, just to tease him further. Then she started to rise and fall on him, her nails digging into his abs as she rode him. She set the pace, hard and fast; quick movements that had him breathless and about to explode.

"Ino, let me out of these cuffs;" He tried to order her, but her answer was to move her hips in a figure eight. "I swear on Sasuke's inability to emote that I will fuck you so hard you can't go on any missions after this."

"Beg me," she smirked at him before he could talk again. The blonde slowed down her movements, smirk growing even more feral when she felt him twitching inside of her.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the girl; of course that was what she wanted. He had done it to her enough times that she felt the need to get payback. He knew that if he didn't orgasm soon, he was going to lose it; so, he swallowed his pride. It wouldn't be a horrible price to pay in the long run...

"Babe please unlock my arms. I want to bury my fingers in your hair as I fuck you into the mattress. I want to throw your legs over my shoulders as I pound into you so hard you forget your name." That statement made her drop down on him a little harder and bounce a few more times.

One of her other weak spots: dirty talk. She loved to hear him say the filthiest things to her while they were fucking.

She stopped moving against him for a moment, while she reached up and grabbed the key to unlock his hands. As soon as the cuffs fell away from his wrist, he wasted no time in flipping their positions. The man pulled out of her for a moment, to get rid of the ring she had slid on him earlier. Then he slid his right arm under her thigh, and hiked it up and onto his shoulder.

His left hand gripped her hair, he lined up with her entrance, and he began to pound into her with animalistic ferocity. The only sounds being made were of skin slapping against skin and her moans, which had spiraled into screams. His hand tightly fisted in her hair was the only thing that kept her head from banging against the headboard that was moving with every thrust he made into her.

Kakashi knew she was close by the way her walls gripped at his cock with every thrust. He lost himself in the feeling of her, and the fact that she started to repeat his name over and over in a broken mantra. One particularly hard thrust had her spiraling into the abyss and almost drug him with her.

He managed to hold out, though, while she came hard. As she rode the waves of euphoria, he slipped out of her again; and flipped her over and onto her stomach. He quickly handcuffed her to the bed, then slid behind her.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up enough for him to sink into her warm body once more. She let out a muffled moan as he started to pound into her from behind. The feel of her body had him gritting his teeth to stay in control.

Ino was too lost in the sensations that he was showering on her body to care at this point. She knew that she was about to cum again, and rather soon too.

Soon enough, she found herself reaching dizzying heights, with the coil in her abdomen tightening further and further... She was so close! She could feel it! Just a little-

The bastard dared to pull out of her!

A dangerous growl left her throat as soon as she was hit by a sudden cold; how dare he!?

"What-" she started to say before he interrupted her.

"Beg me." He slipped in-between her folds and rubbed against her without entering her. A whimper escaped her lips as his hips mimicked the act of sex, without the penetration.

Knowing he wouldn't enter her again and give her another orgasm until she did what he wanted, she swallowed her pride.

She turned her head enough to catch his eye, and bit her bottom lip before saying, "Kakashi, babe, will you _please_ fuck me _senseless_?"

The look on her face and the words were more than enough to spur the older man into action. He pulled his hips back just slightly, and entered her again. He didn't bother to try and tease her again. They were both too wound up by this time.

He slammed into her as hard and fast as he could, which resulted in a few more dents in the wall from the headboard. The man could feel her walls fluttering around him and knew she was close.

He reached around her and began to grind his thumb against her clit. Ino let out a scream as she came again, her hands pulled against the cuffs.

Kakashi let out a ragged moan when he joined her in falling over the edge. Her walls milked him for all he was worth, and she felt the hot spray of his orgasm against her walls.

The two fell forward on the bed, and he reached up to undo the handcuffs. Once her hands were free, he rolled onto his back next to her, and she quickly rolled to his side to cuddle up against him.

His fingers were running through her disheveled hair as she rested her head against his chest. As their breathing returned to normal, he asked, "Round two?"

The look she gave him was more than enough of an answer for him.


	2. ShikakuKiba

Author's Note: This one goes to Varmint! My amazing Beta and great friend! Remember, I don't own anything but the somewhat plotless scene.

Prompt: Shikaku/Kiba. Mischief gone wrong, punishment, mild toys, day after fluff.

Reviews:

Guest 1: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the one-shots! Hope I don't let you down!

MinakoTrickster: You got it! Kakashi/Ino and Iruka/Sakura coming up, followed by Genma/Tenten.

Guest 2: I'm glad I got you into Kakaino hell! It's an amazing place to be! And I will happily do a Tenten/Hinata and Shino/Sakura for you!

Have fun reading! Remember that reviews are always appreciated. Also, if you would like to have your own one-shot, send me a review or PM. I'm accepting everything with the exceptions of pedophilia and incest.

* * *

If there was one thing Kiba was sure of, it was that this prank would be great.

Shino and Hinata had both warned him against it. That a prank on Nara land was like asking for another clan war to break out, especially if he hit the wrong target. But Kiba was sure of his marksmanship. And he highly doubted that someone as lazy as Shikamaru would deviate from his usual routine, which meant that his plan would go according to plan, no matter what.

It was a simple one, if he could tell the truth. Although many would think it was complex coming from him. But, really, even though he wasn't one for thinking, he loved creating plans for pranks. Tricking people and putting them in uncomfortable situations... It was always hilarious. Iruka Sensei had once scolded him back in the academy and told him he should have put the same effort he used on making pranks for school.

He didn't. And because of that, not many expected his plans to be so intelligent and complicated. Which was one of the reasons his teammates thought he was being stupid for even trying to prank Shikamaru.

But the Nara had stepped on Akamaru's tail without even noticing it because he was always walking around with his eyes closed. And this would teach the little jerk to keep his eyes open at all times. Not just when he was around others.

Shino had tried to tell him that he was being petty and childish. But no one stepped on Akamaru's tail and got away with it. Especially not if they were also the kind of person that called him out for being an idiot when Kiba just wanted to go out and have some fun with his friends.

The trick to the prank being successful were timing, remaining hidden behind his bush, and keeping the sanitary mask over his face until it was over. And keeping his laughter to himself until well after he had been able to finish the whole prank, of course, just to make sure that Shikamaru never knew it had been him.

Oh, he could just imagine Shikamaru's screaming when he was startled by his beautiful master plan!

The crunching of leaves and soft muttering alerted him to Shikamaru finally making his way back to his home through the Nara forest; right on time.

With his mirthful grin hidden beneath his mask, Kiba tightened his grip on the pouch of unpleasant smells he had managed to concoct with some help from Naruto. Then he began to count Shikamaru's steps, waiting impatiently for the right time.

"So troublesome..."

(Sure, the voice was somewhat gruffer than Shikamaru's usual tone, but he just chalked that up to Shikamaru being sick or something)

With a roll of his eyes, Kiba counted ten steps. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen... And... _Right on time_.

"What in the- Ah!"

The paper bomb he had set on the floor to wake Shikamaru up went off seamlessly, causing him to jump away and towards the second paper bomb he had set up. And the teenager went through the four different bombs he set up, landing precisely where Kiba wanted him to be: Right in front of him.

Normally, he would have shouted out some warning about stepping on Akamaru's tail. But seeing how he wanted to not end up on the other side of yet another revenge prank, he kept quiet as he jumped out of his hiding place and threw the smelly bomb he knew would cling to Shikamaru for days on end.

But something went wrong.

When he threw the bomb, it did not hit the Nara's disoriented body. Instead, it continued to fly until it hit solid ground and burst, encompassing the area with the nasty scent.

Kiba landed in confusion a few feet away from his hiding place. Where had Shikamaru gone? All of the explosions had gone off, which meant he must have stood at the spot Kiba had prepared for... And the ground looked like it had been disturbed by someone landing in a crouch... But...

The hairs on the back of Kiba's neck stood on end suddenly. There was a presence behind him. But that didn't make any sense, Shikamaru didn't have the skills to-

"Kiba Inuzuka. Just what did I do to earn such a homecoming?"

Oh shit! That was Nara Shikaku, the patriarch of the Nara clan. He had almost set off a stink bomb on _the head of the Nara clan_... Not Shikamaru. _Shikaku Freakin' Nara..._ In retrospect, maybe he _should have_ listened to Shino and Hinata...

Kiba sent a quick prayer to whatever deity was up there and willing to listen, slowly turning around. Maybe, if he did so slowly enough, Shikaku would just leave him... Nope... He was wrong. Once he finished turning, he found the man looking down at him with an unamused stare.

"What's it to ya?" His response was immediate and rude. And Kiba knew the moment he growled out the question that he was done for. His mom and sister would never be able to find his body...

"Really now? Do I need to teach you some manners, boy?" Shikaku growled, eye twitching at the lack of respect the young Inuzuka was showing him after forcing him to dodge so many explosives.

"I don't think you could!" Really, he should just learn to stop putting his foot in his mouth while simultaneously digging an even deeper grave.

Shikaku just raised an eyebrow at the teenager, face remaining mostly emotionless. After a moment's thought, the scarred man pursed his lips and decided to take the young man up on his offer.

He didn't even bother to make the hand-signs that he knew Kiba was accustomed to seeing from his son. He just kept a neutral expression on his face as he allowed the effects of the jutsu to take place, rather intrigued to see how he would react.

Kiba felt his body freeze and immediately knew that he was caught. There was no way of getting out of this now... And he hadn't even been able to tell his family goodbye... His only solace came from knowing that Akamaru was off gallivanting happily and would not be around to see his great demise.

A quick teleport later found the two in the living room of the Nara house. Kiba was slightly disoriented from being teleported like that, but that didn't bother Shikaku in the slightest. He was accustomed to the sudden movements. And he wanted to set the Inuzuka straight about how mistaken he had been to have thought he could try and hurt him in his own home.

The older male moved towards the couch and Kiba was forced to follow. Before Shikaku sat down, he unleashed the shadow possession and grabbed the younger's arm to keep him from running. Just like he knew would happen, the kid tried to get away. But a quick tug to the appendage had the Inuzuka tumbling into the Nara. And then he wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him down as he sat, forcing him to bend over his lap.

"What are you gonna do, old man? _Spank me_?" Kiba snarled out rhetorically, hating being caught in such a compromising position.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually." Shikaku murmured, feeling amusement as he watched the way Kiba tensed upon hearing the words.

Shikaku raised his left hand and brought it down hard on Kiba's backside. A loud _smack_ echoed in the house and the teenager rocked forward to try and get away from the offending hand.

The Nara simply wrapped his arm even tighter around the struggling Inuzuka. And another smack drew a yelp from the younger male.

Kiba couldn't believe this! He was actually being spanked by the man, and what was worse, it was starting to turn him on. With his face reddening, the brown-haired teen felt himself hardening with each hard smack against his ass. And of course, in this position, he was more than aware that couldn't hide his growing arousal from the older man.

Shikaku let a smirk slowly make its way to his face as he felt the other getting hard against his thigh. 'So, he likes to be dominated.' He noted, and then filed the information away for later use.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Shikaku asked tonelessly, keeping the intrigue he was feeling when it came to the Inuzuka to himself.

"Please, I haven't felt a thing!" Kiba lied to the man, secretly wondering if it would spur the man into a more intimate action.

"Really? That hard-on you have seems to say that you have felt something..." Shikaku's amusement only grew when Kiba hid his face by trying to burrow into the cushions of his couch. "Although perhaps... I'm not punishing you correctly." Shikaku mused as he brought his hand down one final time against Kiba's ass.

The action elicited a low whine from him, and Shikaku who was already twenty steps ahead, knew exactly what punishment the younger man wanted from him.

He kept his arm wrapped tightly around Kiba's torso and stood up. He hefted the brunet over his shoulder and carried him back to his bedroom, a sly smile playing on his lips at Kiba's mumbles of 'protest'.

It was as he was forcibly moved away from the living room that Kiba realized just how much it was turning him on to be treated the way the man was doing. It was as if he weighed _nothing_ to the other... Maybe it had to do something with the fact that most couldn't treat him like a rag-doll. Many would have lost their hands if they'd tried, if he was being honest. But here was the head of the Nara clan treating him like some-

His contemplations were cut short when he was harshly thrown onto a large bed in the very center of his room. And when Kiba said large, he meant _huge_. From the sparse yet comfortable and undoubtedly pricey furniture in the room, he could tell this was Shikaku's own room. Which made him begin to truly internalize what was about to happen and how unbelievably eager he was for it.

Shikaku once again used the shadow possession on the younger one to hold him still. "Are you sure you want this?" He questioned, making sure to sound as serious as possible. He wasn't about to take without having consent first. Especially not someone that might actually mean something to his son.

"Yes!" Kiba cried, both anxious and marginally terrified of seeing just how far the older man was willing to take him.

The scarred man nodded as he moved so he was standing at the foot of the bed where Kiba could see him. He slowly started to remove his garments; the fur jacket, shoes, mesh shirt, and pants. Although he kept on his boxers, then knelt on the bed and moved up slightly so he was hovering over Kiba's legs. His eyes swept over the teenager's body, taking in the sight. Then his dark eyes flicked up to meet with Kiba's, silently asking the other if everything was still okay.

Defiant slits stared back at him, daring him to do more. _Urging_ him to continue.

Shikaku quickly shed the younger boy's clothes until he was naked. He gave Kiba's shaft a quick squeeze which prompted another whine. He smirked at the sound, and got off the bed. He walked over to his dresser, opened up the top drawer, and dug through the contents of the drawer until he found the items he had been looking for. He kept the few items hidden in his hand as he walked back over to the bed then placed them on top of the bedside table.

Once there, Kiba finally got a look at what was brought over. A condom, lubricant, a weird egg shaped thing, and some sort of ring looking thing. He wasn't sure what the last two were for, but was definitely elated for the first two items.

The Inuzuka felt a weight settle onto his thighs and looked up to find Shikaku straddling him.

"Ground rules; one, you do as I say. Two, If it hurts too much, you will tell me immediately. And three, failure to obey either rules will result in this ending immediately. Have I been understood?" Shikaku asked, eyebrow raised.

Kiba didn't waste any time to even think of weighing the options, his impulsivity won out once more and he all but shouted, " _Yes_!"

Shikaku had to smirk at the over eager teen. The kid really didn't know what he was about to get into. The older man reached over to the table and grabbed the ring. Before Kiba could even ask what it was, it was slipped onto his cock and tightened against the base.

"You will not orgasm until I tell you." Shikaku ordered, leveling the boy with a stern look before he grabbed the next toy; the egg-shaped thing. "I'm going to let you out of the shadow possession. You will not move understood?"

Kiba nodded his head as his body was released from the possession. He found himself being even more turned on by the orders given by the older man, impatient to find out what would happen next.

A low buzzing sound permeated the air, and Kiba soon found out what the device was when it was lightly pressed against his scrotum. He tried to arch to get closer to the feeling but Shikaku pulled it away and let out a chuckle when Kiba growled.

The device was suddenly pressed against the underside of his shaft and dragged from base to tip. Kiba cried out at the sensation, it felt amazing! The vibrations were unlike anything he had ever felt before... How... What... Who would have thought _Shikamaru's father_ would be using such a thing?

"Roll over," was the only command given when the vibrator was taken away again.

Kiba had only half-heard the order, since he was caught up in everything he was feeling. When he took a moment too long to respond, Shikaku grabbed him and flipped him over forcibly. A hand came down hard again against his backside and the teen let out a low groan.

One hand pressed the vibrator against his ball sac again, while the other hand came down against his ass a few more times. Kiba panted and groaned at the sensations that ran across his body. The mixture of pain and pleasure were almost too much for him!

The Inuzuka felt like he was ready to explode, but couldn't due to how tight the cock ring was on him. He whimpered when he felt the vibrator leave his sensitive skin again. There was no more of a buzzing sound in the room and he soon heard Shikaku shift on the bed, placing the toy back on the table. And when he chanced a peek behind, he found the man grabbing the bottle of lubrication. Then when Shikaku was going to turn back, he pushed his head into the bed beneath him, trying to calm his breathing.

Shikaku had to admit, the kid was arousing. With one final slap to his ass, he applied a generous amount to the fingers on his right hand, and then used his left to spread apart the cheeks that were blocking what he wanted to get to.

Kiba tensed up when he felt a finger run up and down the crease in his ass a few times, then the wandering finger pressed against his anus. He shuddered at the unpleasant feeling but tried to keep as still as possible.

Shikaku gently pressed more of his finger into the tight muscle and heard the muffled whimper of pain. "You need to relax, that's the only way this will work."

Kiba let out a stuttered breath, and forced his body to relax under the ministrations of the older man. The tension melted from his body, and he found he liked the feeling of being filled. He bit down on his lip when the finger inside of him started to move around. In and out, at a steady pace. Not too fast, or too slow. Enough to get him used to what would happen with an even larger appendage later.

Shikaku curled his finger and found the spot he was looking for when Kiba let out a wanton, strangled moan. He made sure to hit that spot every time he thrust his finger into the teen, intent on making him let out more of those moans. Then he added a second finger to stretch him even further. Making a scissor like motion, he made sure to keep brushing against the prostate while he stretched the muscle.

After a few minutes of pure silence that was only truly interrupted by Kiba's moans and whimpers, a third finger was added into the mix and he let out another surprised moan. He was being filled to the brim with the other man and couldn't help but to love the feeling. Then another sensation was added into the pleasure he was feeling from the fingers; Shikaku smacked his ass again.

He didn't know why, but those large hands tanning his ass... There was something unbelievably enticing and mouthwatering about it.

Kiba panted as sweat rolled down his back, he wanted so badly to move against the fingers; but didn't want to risk everything being stopped where it was at. Even though he was just about overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations, Shikaku's first orders still rang clear in his mind. _You will not move_. He bit down hard on his lip as his prostate was being abused by the fingers, trying to keep from gasping out.

Shikaku decided that Kiba had been prepared enough and pulled his fingers out. Kiba whined at the loss, making Shikaku smirk. He pulled down his own boxers to reveal his own hard-on, one he had been ignoring since this whole... _thing_ had begun. The man reached over to the table and grabbed the condom, rolled it on quickly, and then coated the condom in lube. He wasn't trying to hurt the teen nor eager to do so, and he was more than aware that he was bigger than most.

He grabbed Kiba's hips and forced his lower body up until the teen got the message and got his knees up and under him. Kiba made sure to keep his upper torso on the bed, terrified of the man stopping because he unwittingly displeased him, and felt when Shikaku started to press into him.

Shikaku let out a groan as he slowly, painstakingly inched into the boy. Quite frankly, he was unbelievably tight. So much so that he was more than sure now that Kiba had never been on the receiving end of these ministrations. Still, he made sure to pause every few moments to get the teen used to the feeling, and make sure he didn't tear anything.

Kiba couldn't believe how huge the man was! He was being filled even more, _so much more_ , than with the fingers. He couldn't believe it! And he couldn't help but let out a choked whine as he finally felt Shikaku's hips press up against his ass.

Shikaku gritted his teeth and forced his body to calm down before he snapped his hips forward in an impulsive fit. He couldn't believe how tight Kiba was, it was like he was being clamped down on. Then Kiba let out a whimper, and he couldn't help but to pull back slightly and snap his hips forward.

Kiba moaned when he felt the movement, "Move, old man!"

"You know, I'm getting real tired of being called old man..." The Nara's grip on the Inuzuka's hips tightened to prevent him from moving, voice growling and threatening. "Now how do you ask?"

Kiba let out a growl that tapered off into a keening sound when Shikaku moved slightly and rubbed against his prostate again.

" _Please_ ," Kiba begged the older man, he needed more! He wanted to see what the clearly experienced man could do to him.

Shikaku smirked in victory, and then slowly pulled out until just the head was still inside. Then he slammed his hips forward brutally, making sure to strike his prostate. The clan head didn't waste any more time, he set a fast and hard pace.

Kiba's moans spiraled into screams as his prostate was constantly abused by the shaft being slammed into him. His body was rocking with the motions and the grip that Shikaku had on his hips. He could feel the tightening of the coil in his stomach that told him it would be an amazing orgasm when he was finally allowed to cum. He didn't even realize when he started to join in the motions, passionately impaling himself on the engorged cock, over and over.

Shikaku knew he was reaching his limit when Kiba started participating in the activity. He reached around and gripped the weeping cock with one hand. Then, with Kiba's pleased noises spurring him on, he moved so he was able to loosen the ring an pull it off. And when he did so, he felt Kiba's sudden relief in the way his walls seemed to tighten unbelievably further.

Kiba produced a sound that was a cross between a moan and choked up noise, closing his eyes tightly at the sudden loss of the pressure on his cock. He could finally-

"Not until I tell you to." Shikaku growled against his ear, making the younger one whimper.

Shikaku squeezed the shaft and asked, "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes! Please just let me cum!" Kiba screamed in frustration, tears pricking at his eyes in frustration and pleasure.

The Nara made sure to slam his cock against Kiba's prostate one last time before growling in command. " _Now_."

Kiba finally let go, swept away into a blissful state, unaware that he was shooting cum all over the bed or that he was screaming and clenching his muscles. Kiba all but collapsed into a boneless pile on the bed once he had finished, although Shikaku's hands holding onto his hips kept his lower half up.

The Inuzuka's orgasm sent the Nara spiraling into his own. He threw his head back with a groan with his final thrusts and emptied himself into the condom, letting his grip on Kiba's hip and now flaccid cock slip. The teen gave in to the heavy feeling that came over him, flopping onto his bed without even seeming to think about it.

The brunet got off the bed and tossed the condom away before heading into his bathroom, grabbing a washcloth before returning to the teenager. He cleaned the teenager up lazily, then threw the cloth into the corner of his room and climbing into his bed. Then he pulled Kiba against his chest, more than okay with joining the other for some much appreciated rest.

The next morning Kiba was sore all over. He felt like he had a stitch in his side and he wasn't even sure if he could use his legs; they felt like _jelly_. But he was also very warm, especially around the back of his body. And when he pivoted his head slightly to see what was keeping him warm, he found a muscular arm thrown across his chest.

He followed the arm, to a torso that was just as well defined with a few scars littered on it, and finally up to a scarred face. Dark eyes watched him with a sparkle of curiosity and Kiba couldn't help the small blush that decided to dust his cheeks.

"You're awake... How do you feel?" Shikaku's voice was somewhat husky; he needed to make sure he hadn't hurt the teenager too much. Even though he did have a sneaking suspicion the Inuzuka had enjoyed being dominated a lot more than either of them had expected.

"I'm sore, but I'm good." Kiba assured the older man as he snuggled back into the chest behind and closed his eyes again.

"You never did tell me what that trap was for." Shikaku mused as he tightened his grip around him subconsciously.

"Oh, Shikamaru stepped on Akamaru's tail. So, I was getting back at him for that." Kiba mumbled with a dismissive shrug, although, now that he had time to calm down, he realized he was- in a way- blowing things out of proportion.

"You wouldn't have caught him." Shikaku told him, and as soon as Kiba's eyes snapped open to glare at him, he added; "He left on a mission with his team a few hours before. He's not supposed to be back until next week."

"Oh," Kiba deflated as he heard the reason. He rolled over in the arm holding him, and faced the older man; a peculiar look on his face.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow at the other, wondering what was going on in his head. He didn't have to wait for long, though, since it seemed Kiba had decided on his next course of action seconds later.

The Inuzuka rolled them over so the Nara was laying on his back and Kiba was straddling his hips, a sly smile playing on his lips. "Well since Shikamaru won't be back for a while, I've got a few other ideas."

After what had happened, Kiba couldn't help but want more. The Nara was experienced; clearly he knew what he was doing. And he didn't really seem like the kind that would mind helping him scratch an itch... Besides, _no one_ had ever made him feel that good.

Was it really so bad to want more?

He wanted more. Shikaku, though, didn't seem as eager. The man sighed and closed his eyes, throwing out his arms to either side.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Kiba smirked, "Quickie?"

"Aren't you sore?" This time his question was heavier, tone more serious and worried. "I don't want to hurt you, Kiba."

The Inuzuka immediately pouted, "But-"

"No buts." Shikaku pushed his body up to look Kiba directly in the eyes, then lifted his hand so it rested on his jaw. "Breakfast. Rest. And if you still want something afterwards..." The man shrugged, "You've proven to learn discipline rather quickly."

Even though he wasn't getting what he wanted at the moment, Kiba heard the promise in the Nara's voice. So he smiled broadly and threw his arms over his neck, bringing him in for a tight hug.

"Have anything sweet? I like sweet things in my mouth... Although salty ain't too bad..."

Shikaku's stare was not amazed by his words. But he merely raked a hand through Kiba's hair before agreeing to make them some breakfast.


	3. KakaIno and Irukura

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Shout out to Varmint for betaing my stories, and being amazing! Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added as a favorite, subscribed, or just read the story. Queue is still open, so if you would like a pairing, let me know!

Rating: M

Reviews:

Guest 3: I will happily do a Kiba/Ino one-shot for you! It will be Chapter 7.

Guest 1: I'm so happy you enjoyed Chapter 2. That was my first time ever writing that pairing, so I'm glad you loved the characterizations. Also, if you want any pairings, let me know!

Varmint: I'm so glad you liked your chapter! It was fun to write!

MinakoTrickster: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you for pointing out the error, sometimes it's hard to catch those! And you're welcome, I hope you enjoy your chapters!

For: MinakoTrickster

Pairings: Kakashi/Ino and Iruka/Sakura

Prompt: The beginning of the relationship from chapter one, added Iruka/Sakura. Fun night out at a club leads to unintended hook-ups and new feelings.

* * *

 **Kakashi's Apartment:**

"Why do you want to go to the club?" Kakashi asked levelly as he kept reading the newest release in the Icha-Icha Paradise series, all the while he sat trying to ignore the chunin that had muscled his way into his apartment.

Iruka, in the meanwhile, frowned over at him from a few feet away, "Because it's new, so lots of people will be there, and you need to get laid." He mumbled as he pinched his nose in exasperation. This was the _sixth_ time in the past hour they had this conversation.

"I don't need to get laid," Kakashi grouched back, eye narrowed at the perceived insult.

"Yes, you do. The last time was over two years ago! And that was with the _civilian_ who then claimed you cried afterwards!"

"I remember, I was there for that." Kakashi deadpanned sarcastically, "Why do you think I need to get laid now? I'm fine."

"Because that last mission has you pissed off. You're being even more of a douche than usual, and it's taken everything that everyone has to not tie you up and throw you off the Hokage monument!" Iruka shouted at his friend, just about ready to lose his calm and cool if he had to go through this _one more time._

"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect anything to happen." Kakashi acquiesced to his friend, in truth, he hadn't even realized that he was pissing everyone off that badly.

"Finally! Let's drink beforehand," Iruka sighed, as he moved into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of sake and two cups before joining Kakashi back in the living room.

"Why are we drinking before?" The silver-haired man questioned as he was handed a cup full of sake.

"Because drinks are expensive at clubs, so this will help to save some money. And hopefully get you to loosen up." The last sentence was more mumbled than the rest, but Kakashi still heard it clearly.

A snort came from him, and he quickly downed the shot of alcohol while Iruka was busy pouring his. He could count on one hand how many had ever seen him without his mask on, and it wasn't like he was planning on changing that anytime soon. Not even if this happened to be a great friend of his. He wasn't about to let anyone see him without his mask just for kicks.

The two finished the bottle of sake in an hour and both were feeling a lot looser than at the start of the night afterwards.

They both left their flak jackets at the apartment as they made their way to the club. It was an odd feeling, really, for Kakashi. But Iruka had insisted on it. And if he didn't, he would have gotten yet another earful.

* * *

 **Dance Club**

"What about those two?" Iruka asked as he eyed two women out on the dance floor locked in some sort of dance with each other.

They had been here for _hours_ , and no one had caught the copy-nin's attention yet. But that hadn't stopped Iruka, he was confident in his abilities to find a suitable companion for Kakashi for the night.

The two looked vaguely familiar to the scarred man, but three bottles of sake later, he didn't really care. Something in the back of his head told him that he really should have cared... But that something was promptly ignored.

Kakashi turned to look at the women, his eye traveling lazily over their bodies. He had to admit they were hot, especially when they grinded their hips together like that. He watched as the one with long hair dipped her short haired friend down and swung her back up. The short haired girl giggled into her friend's neck.

"They're alright," he conceded as he downed another cup of sake.

He could also see that there was something sort of familiar about the two, but couldn't make out the features to find out if he really knew them. The club was dim with flashing lights that would occasionally swing over the crowd, but never long enough to get a good look at who was out on the dance floor. And that certainly did not help his cause of seeing if he knew the two.

The two mysterious females decided to take a break from dancing and walked towards the bar. They went and stood a few stools away from the males, chatting animatedly as they waited for their drinks.

Iruka knew his friend well enough to know that he wouldn't make a move unless they came to him. "Which one do you like?" He asked, as he sipped at his sake.

"The long haired one." Kakashi answered as he subtly watched the two from the corner of his eye. He really wished he knew why they seemed familiar, but couldn't quite place it. The long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail should be all that he needed to know exactly who she was because it was so _odd_ to see someone with hair that long and well kept, but his brain wasn't functioning properly. The side-effect of having too much sake in only a few hours.

Iruka nodded his head, and the two watched as the women headed back over to a booth that they had taken over. He stood up and looked expectantly at Kakashi.

"What?"

"We are going over there and asking them to dance." Iruka answered before he grabbed the other's arm and pulled him to his feet.

Kakashi grumbled under his breath as the two made their way over to the two women that had caught their attention. He just hoped that they would be accepting of the advance and not insulted by it.

"Hello ladies," Iruka greeted the two sitting at the booth with a small smile, causing two pairs of eyes to look up at the men, one pair of blue and one pair of green. "My friend and I were wondering if you two would like to dance." Iruka really wished he could place these two, because something told him he might be making a mistake. But an even larger part of him just hoped the women would agree.

Ino and Sakura were having fun on their first night out in _months_. They had worked non-stop at the hospital, and this was the first weekend that they had gotten off. The two were easily buzzed by the amount of alcohol they had consumed, both before coming into the club and inside amidst their spurts of dancing. Their attention snapped to the man who started talking to them.

It was too dark for them to make out who it was, but the voice had a husky quality to it, and Sakura loved that sort tone. The two women shared a look, and Ino answered for the both of them, "Sure, we'd love to dance!"

Kakashi stepped out from behind Iruka and over to Ino's side of the booth, grabbed her hand and helped her slide out of the seat. Iruka held his hand out to Sakura and she took his hand without any hesitation. The two men then led the women to the dance floor and began to dance with them.

The long-haired woman turned around and pressed her back into the copy nin's chest, hips gyrating to the beat of the song that was playing, while Kakashi found his arms had wound around her to keep her molded to him. The blonde dropped her ass down slightly and dragged it back up against the front of his pants, lithe hands reached behind her and wrapped themselves around his neck as he grinded back into her ass.

Sakura faced the guy who had asked them to dance, and wrapped her arms around his neck while she swayed with the beat. Iruka's hands came up and rested against her hips as they moved in sync to the music in a more conservative dance than their friends had opted for.

Though, after swaying for a few seconds, the green-eyed woman felt emboldened by the music and the alcohol in her system. She brought her leg up and hooked it onto the 'sexy voice' man's hip and leaned back until her head was down by her other leg. She came back up slowly and when her upper body was parallel with the ground, she moved her body in a motion like a wave. The movement grinded her hips into his, and he let out a ragged breath because of the surprise.

Ino was slightly amused watching her friend show off her flexibility to the man. But her thoughts and attention were soon taken over by the one behind her, who was grinding an obvious hardness into her backside. Between that and the overwhelming masculine scent, he was making her light headed and _very wet._ She was more than willing to take this to the next level if he wanted to; but she wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Kakashi took in the flowery scent that seemed to waft off the woman in front of him with much gust. It was driving him crazy, not only because she smelled intoxicating, but because there was a small voice in the back of his mind telling him not to go there with her. She was supposed to be off limits, the voice said. But it wasn't the head on his shoulders that was doing the thinking for him at the moment.

The silver-haired man decided he had enough of the vixen teasing him with every movement of her hips and ass. He tightened his grip on her hips and growled into her ear, "Let's go."

Ino let out a moan at the sound of his voice in her ear. She always had a thing for men that sounded dark and dangerous. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and untangled her hands from around his neck.

Kakashi grabbed her hand before she dropped it down to her side. He spun her as he pulled her behind him off the dance floor and towards the bathroom in the back. Neither bothered to get the attention of their friends, who were much too wrapped up in each other to even look over at them.

Once they were inside the dimly lit hallway that led into the bathroom, he turned around to get a look at the woman who had captured his attention earlier in the evening. Long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with fringed bangs hanging over her right eye, bright blue pupil-less eyes, purple crop top and purple skirt. Shit! It was Ino Yamanaka, the pride and joy of the Yamanaka clan, the princess of Team 10.

Ino saw the recognition flash in his eye as the recognition of who he was flashed in hers. Silver hair, hitae covering one eye, mask covering the lower half of his face. She idly wondered who his friend had been, since that person was now with Sakura.

She knew he would want to stop, especially since he realized who she was. But she wasn't going to let that happen! He was not working her up, just to leave her alone!

He didn't have time to react before she stepped up to him and pulled his mask down before pressing her lips to his. She caught his lower lip in her teeth and bit down, hard enough to get her point across, but soft enough to not cause him any harm.

Kakashi's brain finally caught up to him as he wrapped an arm around her lower back and tangled the other into her long hair. He knew this was a bad idea, one that might actually get him killed, but he didn't care so long as she kept rubbing against him like she was doing. _Especially_ if she kept rubbing up against him.

He broke the kiss and smirked at the small whine that emitted from the woman. Then he grabbed her hand again, and pulled her forcibly into the bathroom behind him. As soon as the door was shut and locked, he pushed her against it and kissed her again, throwing what small ounce of caution he'd thought of using to the wind.

This time he took the lead and licked at the seam of her mouth. The woman opened up without any protest and his tongue shot into her mouth, immediately wrapping around her own. As they battled with their mouths, one of his hands came up to squeeze her breast through her top and bra, while the other rubbed circles on her hips.

Ino moaned into the kiss and arched into the hand that was groping her. Her body was feeling impossibly good from the sensations he was evoking, then he placed a thigh between her legs and rubbed it against her center. She wrapped one hand up in his hair as the other fisted the material of his shirt.

He could feel the heat radiating from her and the wetness that had already drenched her underwear. Kakashi removed his thigh, and nudged her legs back together. Once she got the message, he reached under her skirt and grabbed the thin sides of her panties and tugged them down to her knees, then let gravity do the rest of the work.

He was intoxicated by her, the smell of her skin, the sounds she was making, and the way her body was singing for him. He wondered idly, if she tasted half as good as she smelled. The silver-haired man left her mouth and started to kiss her neck. He would nip and suck on an area before running his tongue over it.

She whimpered at the feel of his lips on her neck and lolled her head to the side to give him even more access. She felt him chuckle against her skin and figured it had something to do with her reaction to him, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, so long as he kept doing what he was doing.

His mouth left her neck and she let out a frustrated growl at the man. As she was about to ask him what he was doing, he knelt down by her legs, hands pushing her skirt up. Once he had bunched it up on her hips, he grabbed her right leg and placed it on his shoulder before repeating the process with her left.

Once both of her legs were secured, he stood up and forced her back to slide up the door behind her. His hands kept a firm grasp on her ass. Ino's left hand went back into his hair, while her right scrambled to find a hold on the wall behind her. When she looked down, she could see his lower face was once again covered, only this time, by her. "Okay…. This? _Fucking hot_ ," she panted, extremely turned on by the fact he could pick her up and hold her like she weighed nothing.

His eye met hers and he slowly dragged his tongue against her outer lips, adding moisture to what was already there. Her fingers flexed in his hair, an effort to try and spur him on. As much as he wanted to make her _beg_ for it, he found he liked the taste of her far too much to tease and drag this along.

Her back arched and she let out a strangled moan when he shoved his tongue into her. He pulled back slightly and told her, "Be as quite as you can." Then he went back to working her folds over.

Ino's right hand came off of the wall and she bit on it to keep herself as quiet as she could with the man in between her legs doing lewd things to her body. She could feel the tension in her body getting tighter and tighter, she knew it would be an amazing orgasm when she finally did cum.

He knew she was close when the sounds of her breathless mewls around her hand rose in pitch. Kakashi pulled his right hand away from her ass, crossed it over the front of her thigh, and parted the two folds that were hiding her jewel. He flattened his tongue and ran it over the bud, eliciting a scream muffled by biting into her hand from the girl as she came undone.

He braced his knee on the wall and supported her weightless body. Slowly, he lowered her down, first to the crook of his elbows, then to his hips where he held her until she calmed down from her orgasm.

Her head rested against his shoulder and her breaths came out in pants against his neck. When she finally found her voice, she told him, "It should be illegal what you can do with your tongue."

He grinned wolfishly at her words and shrugged his shoulder up to catch her lips in another kiss. Ino couldn't help but moan when the tongue that was covered in her fluids pushed its way into her mouth, making her taste herself. Her hands found their way down to his pants, clumsily grasping to got them open.

She shoved her hand inside and was happy to find that one, he wasn't wearing any underwear; and two, he was extremely hard. He groaned against her when she wrapped her hand around his shaft and squeezed.

He wrapped one arm completely under her ass, all the while he reached into his wallet to pull out a condom. He ripped the tinfoil with his teeth and pulled the latex out of the wrapper. But when he was about to put it on, the blonde vixen took it from him, nimble hands pulling it onto his shaft as she smirked mischievously up at him.

Once the condom was on, the two didn't waste any time, he lined up to her entrance, and slammed his hips forward; sinking up to the hilt. Kakashi didn't give her a chance to catch her breath, immediately pounding into her. She felt amazingly good and so _tight_ around his cock; how could he try and keep some composure?

Ino sunk her teeth into his shoulder to keep from screaming as he thrust into her. He let out a growl at the feel of her teeth in his shoulder, spurred on by it. He hiked her up slightly and changed the angle of the thrust, then he found exactly what he was looking for.

He kept up a brutal pace that struck her g-spot every time. He could feel the way her walls were tightening and fluttering against him and realized she was close to cumming again. He dropped his head down to her shoulder, turned to the side and bit at the spot right under her ear, looking to see if she was sensitive there. Her reaction was immediate, she came hard around him, muscles contracting around him and drug him into his own.

Ino screamed into his shoulder, while he let out a harsh groan into her neck. The two lovers stayed locked in their embrace for a few moments while they both recovered from their mind-blowing orgasms.

Finally, he put her on the ground, allowing her to lean up against the wall while he removed the condom and tossed it in the trash can a few feet away. He pulled up the mask and tucked himself back into his pants, while she righted her messy clothes.

"Where did you learn that position?" She questioned, referring to the earlier one.

He understood which one she was talking about, and let his eye crinkle upwards, a hint he was smiling under his mask; "From Icha-Icha Paradise."

"Makes me wonder what else you learned from those books. Your place tomorrow at 10 o'clock work for you?" She asked cheekily, hoping that he wouldn't say this was a one-time deal. Because that was by far the best sex she had ever had, and she didn't want it to be a one-hit wonder.

"Tonight is far from over little minx." He told her lecherously as he grabbed her underwear from the ground and stuffed it into his pocket.

The duo stumbled their way out of the bathroom, into the empty hall, and out of the club. Once they were outside, he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest then teleported them into his apartment.

Once they had gotten to their destination, Kakashi wasted no time. He ripped his mask down and kissed her hard, reigniting the flames that had been threatening to consume her since earlier in the evening. The two didn't bother with any lights as they stumbled back towards his room, hands groping as both moaned into the other's touch.

Hands flew at clothes to rip them off until, finally, the two were both naked. He reached behind her and ripped the band that was holding her hair out, freeing it to cascade down her back. Then his hands landed on her hips to pick her up slightly before tossing her onto the bed. And before she could even catch her breath, he followed, jumping on top of her.

Now that they weren't in a place where they had to worry about getting caught, the two took their time in exploring the other's body. He found he couldn't get enough of her breathless mewls and whimpers each time he found a new spot where she was sensitive.

Her hands ran the expanse of his chest and torso, mapping the muscles and scars that littered his body. She could feel him hardening against her, and couldn't help the wanton moan that escaped her throat.

His left hand dipped down to her sex, and he pushed two fingers into her body. Experimentally he wiggled them around and loved the way her body clamped down on them. He could feel her wetness as she started rocking her hips against his hand and couldn't help but smirk down at her eagerness.

His right hand reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a condom sitting on top of it. He quickly rolled the item onto his cock, then removed his hand from her pussy. He thrust into his new lover and let out a groan when she gripped him.

Her hands clawed at his biceps as he drove his hips forward and into hers. She arched up to meet him thrust for thrust, both lost in a hazy passion that had consumed them. His lips met hers and their tongues dueled again, this time in his mouth.

He could feel her walls fluttering again and knew she was close. She just need a little push, and she would fall over the edge into the abyss again. His hand moved from its position on the bed, beside her body, to her breast. He tweaked and pawed at her, massaging her milky skin.

Ino broke the kiss and began to chant his name in a broken mantra as her body was taken up to dizzying heights. Once again, the coil snapped, and this time she came screaming his name, for the world to hear.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and threw his head back as he fought to keep control of his body. He wanted to hear her screaming his name at least once more before calling it a night.

Once her cries subsided, he started thrusting into her again. "You feel _amazing_ when you cum." He growled into her ear.

She whimpered at the sound of his voice, and challenged, "Then make me do it again!"

He grinned wolfishly against her skin, more than ready to make that request a reality for her. He didn't even feel affronted by her bossiness, he found it completely sexy. His hips snapped against hers, and he wondered idly which of her protectors would come to kill him in the morning; her father or her sensei.

While he was lost in thought, he didn't realize that she had recovered from her mind-blowing orgasm and had decided she wanted to be on top.

A quick push and change of weight sent him toppling down, with her now on top of him. Her fingers dug into his abs as she rose and began to ride his cock.

His hands came up to rest on her hips, as she moved her body up and down, controlling the pace and depth of the penetration. The silver-haired man couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she rode him with reckless abandon. Head tossed back, kissed bruised lips open and with pants coming out, eyes closed as she sought her orgasm out.

"Ino, I don't know how much longer I can hold out!" Kakashi warned her, voice straining as he felt ready to explode again.

"Just a little bit longer!" She could feel it building, a little bit longer and she would be there with him.

Kakashi wasn't planning on leaving her behind, and thankfully was more than adept at dealing with her body. He reached in between their bodies and ground his thumb against her clit. He kept up the pressure as she let out another high pitch mewl, voicing out her oncoming release.

Once she started chanting his name again, he knew she was at the edge with him. He thrust up into her body four more times before the sight of her breathless and pleading did him in. He groaned out her name as he exploded, sending her over her own edge and forcing her to follow him into the abyss.

She clawed at his chest as she screamed out his name. When the orgasm took the last of her strength, she fell forward and onto his chest. His arms wrapped around her, to keep her cocooned in his warmth.

After a few minutes and once her breathing returned to normal, he gently removed her from his body. Kakashi got up and disposed of the condom, before joining her back on the bed. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over their bodies as she snuggled into his side. His arms found their way around her, one at her shoulders and the other holding her arm that was thrown across his stomach.

The two drifted off to sleep as they mutually decided to not worry about anything until the morning.

*-()-*

Blue eyes fluttered opened as sunlight filtered into Kakashi's room through the drawn curtains. The woman could feel the massive headache behind her eyes at the light, and she felt like she had cotton mouth. Undoubtedly side effects from the past night's drinking activities She removed her hand from the warm body beside her to place it against her temple. Her hand flared with healing chakra as she healed her migraine and, once it was gone, she removed her hand to re-open her eyes.

She thankfully remembered most of the night before, but wasn't sure what to expect from the man who was still asleep next to her. Even though they had both clearly enjoyed what they had done, she really did not know how Kakashi worked. Ino turned her head to get a good look at the face that was usually covered and found her breath catching in her throat.

He was beautiful! Angular jaw, sharp cheekbones, mole under his thin lips, straight nose, a scar that ran vertically over his eye that now had the sharigan. He looked like a walking wet dream, and it was then she realized exactly why he kept his face hidden. He would cause accidents if anyone were to see him without his mask on.

She slipped out of his arms with a slight struggle, then set about finding her clothes, which were strewn all across the room. Once she was dressed, she turned to find him watching her.

He looked like a god, laying on his bed with the blanket pooling by his hips. One arm was resting behind his head, to prop him up slightly. Her eyes wandered shamelessly over his body, taking in the definition of his muscles, the scars she could now properly see, and finally up to his face. Her eyes met his and she bit down on her lower lip, because now she knew it was going to be harder to leave.

He beckoned her back over to the bed, and was happy when she followed. He caught her hand and tugged her back onto the bed with him. Their lips met again as he ran his fingers through her mussed hair.

"Good morning," he greeted when he let go of her lips. He wasn't ready for her to leave just yet, he wanted to find out just how many other ways he could have her screaming his name.

"Good morning," she returned as she felt him start to grope her ass. "Kakashi, I have to go. I have work at the flower shop in a few hours!" She giggled as he squeezed the toned globes in his hands.

"Stay, I'm sure they can find someone to cover your shift." He told her as he started kissing and nipping at her neck, more than eager to see if she would stay.

Ino shifted her head slightly to give him more access to the flesh he was seeking, and let out a breathy sigh at the ministrations. "Oh, and what do you plan on telling my father when he comes here to find me and sees me naked in your bed?" She asked, curious if he had actually thought about that part.

He let out a frustrated groan, because he knew she had a point. Her father wouldn't bother to listen to either of them before the man would violently end his life. He released her from his grip and fell back onto the bed.

Ino giggled at his antics and kissed him one last time, "Remember, tonight 10 o'clock!" Then she was out of the door.

* * *

 **Iruka and Sakura (Earlier in the night)**

Iruka had stopped paying attention to Kakashi and the woman he was with when the one in front of him rolled her body against his. He let himself get swept up into the pounding music, the alcohol, and the feel of the body in front of wiped all thought process from him when she leaned up and kissed him. Her lips tasted like cherries and alcohol, and he found he couldn't get enough of her taste. Tongues were soon brought into the kiss, and the scarred man couldn't help but to tighten his grip on the petite woman.

Sakura was happy that she had taken Ino up on her offer to have a girl's night out. Because now, she was out on a dance floor making out with a stranger, and not thinking about the train wreck that was her love life. She knew she still loved Sasuke, and she knew that Naruto was in love with her, but she just couldn't love the blond in the way he wanted.

She moaned into the kiss when his hands groped at her ass and pressed her in even closer to him. She could feel something poking her in her stomach, and realized that he was as into her as she was into him. Her hands tangled up into his hair and she vaguely realized he kept his hair in a ponytail.

Her mind started to go through all the males that she knew who wore their hair in ponytails. There was Shikamaru, but there was no way this was him, the body was too muscular, and from what Ino had told her, Shikamaru had more of a slender build to him. There was Shikaku, again highly unlikely as he had a wife and was probably at home. There was Iruka, but also unlikely in her mind, because she didn't think her academy teacher would be caught dead at a club; he was much too uptight for that.

He pulled her back to reality with a sharp bite to her neck. He had sensed her mind starting to wander and didn't want to lose her attention that easily. She let out a breathy sigh and arched into his body, wanting more. She decided she didn't care who it was, so long as he kept doing those sinful things to her body.

The two stumbled back over to the booth the girls had, then, once his legs bumped against it, Sakura pushed him down into the seat before she climbed into his lap and straddled him. It was at that moment a flashing light passed over the both of them that they saw the other.

Sakura was surprised to see it was her teacher from her Academy days. But truth be told, all the girls had a bit of a crush on the man that had helped to shape them into capable ninjas.

Iruka felt cold as he realized that the woman in his lap was Sakura. The one person who was off-limits because of Naruto. He knew how much the blue-eyed man loved the woman currently in his lap. He knew he should push her off of him and leave; but his alcohol hazed turned a push into a pull and he brought her closer to his body.

Sakura saw the battle waging in his eyes and decided to make up his mind for him. She grinded against him as she leaned down to kiss him. There wasn't a chance in hell of her stopping this just because of whatever martyr complex he might have.

He broke the kiss, though, and leaned back and away from her, "Sakura, we shouldn't do this," he tried to protest, but found himself thrusting his hips into hers in a movement that they were bound to do in a moment. He wondered idly if there was a special place in hell for guys like him. The ones that not only went after the younger generations, but also got with the girl their 'little brother' loved.

"Shut up," she ordered as she nipped and sucked on his neck, not perturbed by what he said. She knew it was because of Naruto. But she'd be damned if her night out ended early because of her teammate. The pink-haired woman could still feel his erection pressed against her thigh and knew he was still turned on by her. She was just happy she listened to Ino's advice and forgone the shorts she usually wore under her skirt.

His hands rested on her hips as she continued to suck and nip at his throat, leaving little marks in her wake. He knew he should resist, knew he should push her off and go home, but he couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. 'Please forgive me Naruto,' he thought to himself.

Sakura felt the shift in his body and knew that he was now a willing participant in this dance for two. His grip tightened on her hips, then he jerked her down while he thrusted up. He could feel the wetness and heat that were radiating from her center. She groaned at the movement and brought her hands between them.

She undid the button on his pants and pulled down his fly. The woman dove into his pants to retrieve the hardened appendage she so desperately wanted. Once she had his cock out of his pants, she pushed her panties to the side and sank down on him.

The green-eyed girl started to ride him, keeping one hand braced on the seat back behind him and the other on his shoulder. She kept the movements small and jerky, so it still looked like he was only getting a lap dance, and not having actual sex.

Her inner vixen was cheering in triumph as he groaned into her neck. Iruka lifted his head and pulled her into another kiss. It was the only way to keep her quiet once he started moving his hips. Well timed thrusts on his part had her moaning and panting into the kiss.

He reached in between their bodies, and pressed his thumb against her clit, which elicited more strangled moans from the woman.

Sakura could feel her orgasm building, and knew the longer they took the more likely they were to be caught. She changed the angle of her hips and had him hitting her sweet spot with every thrust.

Between the feel of him moving inside of her, his thumb on her clit, and his cock hitting her g-spot, she knew it wouldn't be long before she came. Her theory proved correct when a few thrusts later had her contracting around him as she orgasmed.

The tightness of her channel and the fact it was now milking him for all he was worth had Iruka falling headlong into his own orgasm. He kept his mouth on hers as she all but screamed during hers. He wrapped his arms around her while they both recovered.

A few breathless minutes later, their heart rates had slowed. He removed his now flaccid penis from inside of her and tucked it back into his boxers before buttoning his pants back up. He could feel the guilt settling into his gut like a ton of rocks.

It was a mistake, and he knew it. But he still went ahead with it anyway, he was the world's worst friend/brother. He placed her on the booth seat beside him as he slid out. Iruka didn't bother to say good-bye, or anything; he just walked out of the club and back to his apartment.

Sakura watched him go, and realized that he felt guilty. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes, realizing she had just ruined yet another relationship with selfishness. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, she grabbed her and Ino's stuff. She hadn't seen the blonde since her and her mysterious guy had disappeared from the dance floor.

The woman walked back to her home, and decided to give the other girl back her stuff tomorrow. Then perhaps they could have a conversation and figure out what to do. Because Sakura didn't want Iruka to feel guilty, but also, a tiny part reminded her, she had liked it a lot. The thrill of getting caught at any second by the hundreds of people surrounding them had been unlike anything she had ever felt before... Still, Iruka had been guilty afterwards...

"This is all just a mess..." She lamented as she walked off, head hanging just slightly in shame.


	4. GenmaTenten

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, added to favorites, watch list, or just read the stories. As always, I don't own anything! Queue is still open! Only things I won't do are incest or pedophilia. Also, shout-out to Varmint for being my amazing Beta and getting my ass in gear when need be, and bouncing ideas off! Love you!

Pairing: Genma/Tenten

Prompt: Training leads to tempers flaring and stress relief.

Reviews:

Guest 1: I'm happy you liked that I ended Iruka and Sakura different than Kakashi and Ino. Yeah, for some reason, when writing these ones, they seem to be the kinkiest ones! I shall await your pairing!

MinakoTrickster: Yeah, that's why I decided to end them on a sour note. Because they would both realize that with this one act, they are going to hurt Naruto. Kakashi is ballsy as hell, and probably would find a way out of being killed by either Asuma or Inoichi. And you got it! A soul-searching Sakura one down the road!

Lemon Lover: I don't have a problem doing a Kushina/Sasuke for you. The only pairings I won't do are incest or pedophilia. Is there anything specific you want for this story? Other than the shared bond of both of their clans being murdered?

* * *

 **Training Grounds**

Tenten grit her teeth harshly as sweat rolled down her face. She was pissed and tired. And all because of _that jerk_.

They had been at this for _hours_ , and all that had been succeeded was her believing that Genma Shiranui was a _Grade-A asshole_. He constantly criticized her every movement; the way she held the senbon, the way she stood, how _loudly she breathed_ ; nothing she did was correct in his eyes. And she was at the point that if she had to listen to his grating voice telling her she was doing something wrong _one_ more time, she was going to show him why she was considered a weapons mistress.

"Your stance is still off!" The senbon enthusiast barked at the woman.

He didn't want to be here anymore than she did! He was supposed to be out on a date with a curvy civilian, but no, his old teammate had asked for his help. So here he was, trying to show the kunoichi how to throw some damn senbon! And just like she was so clearly pissed off, he did not try to hide his irritation with her.

Tenten let out an impassioned cry as she spun around, intent on hitting the brunet standing behind her. As her fist was about to collide with his face, he caught her wrist and with a twist of his hips, threw her over his shoulder.

The woman landed on her feet, and threw a kick at his mid-section as she started to scream at him, "You son of a bitch! You have been criticizing my every move! And even when I am correcting it, it's still not enough for you! You're not so goddamned perfect yourself!"

Tenten threw a series of punches and kicks at the senbon enthusiast as he blocked her onslaught with infuriating ease. But even with how cool and controlled he was at the moment, Genma could feel his own temper getting dangerously close to snapping as she continued to scream obscenities at him.

Finally having enough of her temper tantrum, he performed a basic take-down move that landed her on her back, and pinned her down by her wrists. Her hands were locked on either side of her head as he straddled her waist.

"I'm taking time out of my schedule to help you get better at throwing senbon. And the only reason I agreed in the first place was because Guy was my teammate. I don't give a shit about your dream of being the best kunoichi or whatever." He hissed down at her, the senbon in his mouth dangerously close to her cheek.

Tenten snarled at the man on top of her, as she struggled to get free of him. She tried her best, but dammit, he wasn't budging! She reared her head up, intent on slamming it into his, but he had moved his head back a fraction so she couldn't connect.

Genma spit the senbon in his mouth into the ground by her ear. As frustrated as he was getting with her, he wasn't about to injury one of Guy's students _that_ badly. The brunette felt her eyes go wide as the senbon barely scratched her ear.

He watched in mild interest as her lips formed words that were supposed to be a scathing comment to him. Truthfully, he was more fascinated with how they looked, especially this close. Impulsively he decided he would rather taste them than watch or listen to them.

Genma slammed his lips against her, and Tenten felt all his anger and frustration pour into the kiss. She decided that she was going to give as good as she got. The kiss became an anger fueled clash of lips, teeth, and tongues. Neither giving an inch as they became more heated.

Genma let go of her wrists, and ran his hands down her arms and sides to grab the bottom of the sports bra she had been wearing for training. As he got his fingers under the material, she reached up to grab his flak jacket.

Once the kiss was broken so he could remove her bra, instead of reigniting it, he decided to torture her neck. He nipped and sucked on the exposed skin as she fought to get the rest of the clothes on the top half of his body.

When the woman had removed his clothes, she decided to pay him back in kind, with nails raking down his back. Genma let out a groan at the feeling. A bite on the top of her breast was the only warning Tenten had before his lips closed in on her left nipple.

She let out a breathy moan as she arched against his mouth. He scraped his teeth against her areola as he sucked on it. His tongue flicked over the nub as she grinded her hips into his and felt his hardness.

Her nails left his back as she reached in between their bodies, intent on removing his pants. When she finally got the button and zipper to give away to her hands, she made sure to grab both his pants and his boxers, and pushed the material down to his knees.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and was rewarded with a hiss from the man on top of her. Tenten pumped his shaft a few times before she had a condom shoved at her other hand. As she rolled the condom onto him, he pulled her shorts and panties down.

Once the clothing was out of the way, and the condom was on, Genma sunk into her lithe body. He wrapped his left hand around her thigh as he balanced out his weight on his right arm and knees. The senbon enthusiast pulled back slightly and snapped his hips forward.

As he started moving against her body, the only sounds that were heard on the training ground were their harsh breaths and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Tenten grabbed onto his shoulders as he rocked her body forward with each powerful thrust. Her nails dug into his biceps as he moved faster. She could feel the coil in her abdomen getting tighter and knew she was going to cum soon.

The weapons mistress hooked her right leg over his hip and dug her heel into his ass in an effort to spur him on. As good as she was feeling at the moment, it was nothing when his lips found her nipple again.

His teeth sank into the sensitive area before he lapped and sucked at the wound. Genma could feel her walls fluttering against his shaft as he thrust into her body and knew she was getting close. With a change in angle, he hit the one spot that had her seeing stars as he worshipped her body.

Tenten let out a low moan as she finally came around him. Her back arched and pressed her chest against the hard planes of his.

Genma let out a groan against her skin as her orgasm sent him into his own. He thrust a few more times into her body to keep her riding the waves of euphoria.

When he stopped thrusting against her, the two laid together as they regained their bearings. Genma pulled out of her and disposed of the condom, before collapsing onto his back.

He felt a movement off to his right, and turned his head to watch as Tenten got up and began to get dressed. The brunet nodded to himself and decided to follow her lead, and dressed as well.

"No one will know about this," Tenten threatened after she finished dressing.

"Relax, I'm not in the habit of announcing my conquests to the world." Genma mentioned offhandedly as he pulled out a senbon and popped it into his mouth.

Tenten glared at him before grabbing three senbon and throwing them into the training dummies. Each had hit its intended mark.

"Go figure you just needed to get laid to get it right." Genma commented, mildly impressed that she had finally managed hit the marks she had problems with earlier.

"You're a jackass!"

Genma raised an eyebrow before turning on his heel, intent on leaving the training grounds. But he did like to rile the woman up, and decided to have the last word; "I thought you knew that!"


	5. Tenata

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, added to favorites, watch list, or just read the stories. As always, I don't own anything! Queue is still open! Only things I won't do are incest or pedophilia. Also, shout-out to Varmint for being my amazing Beta and getting my ass in gear when need be, and bouncing ideas off! Love you!

User: Guest 2

Pairing: Tenten/Hinata

Prompt: Established relationship, girls kicking ass because some ninjas want Hinata's eyes.

Reviews:

En1gma: Thank you! It was an interesting pairing to write. Hope you keep enjoying the stories.

Guest1: Yeah, I can understand that. And it's not a silly opinion, it's yours and it's valid. To be honest, it was my first time writing a hate to love story. Ooh, and what is the pairing and prompt you have for me? I can't wait to see!

Lemon Lover: Gotcha, that wasn't going to be the direction I was going to go with!

MinakoTrickster: I'm glad you loved your one-shot! Hahaha, yeah, I figured they wouldn't want to take their time or anything like that. It was a wham, bam, thank you ma'am! Hope you enjoy the others ones coming up!

Atmymercyy: Yeah, Kakaino is a fun pairing and they would have the most adorable babies. Her physical features with his brains. Or his features with her jutsus…. oh, the terror that would reign. Let me know if you want a one-shot!

Guest2: Was there anything you wanted for the Shino/Sakura one-shot, other than smut?

* * *

Tenten let out a growl as she smacked one of the cloud nins across the face with her bo staff. They were ruining her vacation! It was supposed to be a nice trip to some hot springs at the border of Fire Country with her girlfriend. A weekend of just the two of them, a hotel room, and a hot spring all to themselves.

The brunette had worked her ass off to get the reservations and make sure everything would be perfect for them. It was supposed to be a celebration of their six-month anniversary, a beautiful relationship that had begun when Hinata had stuttered out an invitation to dinner. But now, it seemed like they weren't going to be able to make it to the resort on time. All because these damn cloud nins decided to try their hand at getting Hinata's eyes again!

The weapons mistress took a chance to glance over at her girlfriend, taking in her long blue hair as it flew all around her, all the while she shut down the chakra pathways of the shinobi she was dealing with. Smiling to herself, Tenten jumped into the air and let out a barrage of kunai, senbon, and shuriken at another group trying to close in.

It had taken the girls quite some time to finally admit that they had cared about each other. Hinata more-so than her. But apparently, her blue-haired lover had become entranced by her during the Chunin Exams. The brunette still wasn't sure how that fight had drawn in the other, since she had lost horribly to that sand kunoichi. But apparently, Hinata admired her strength and willingness to get back up even after she had been knocked down.

Tenten landed gracefully on the ground and immediately threw herself into a back-hand spring to avoid the kick that was coming from one of the ninjas she knocked down earlier.

Really, didn't they know to stay down by now? Were these idiots really as stupid as they looked?

The girl viciously swung her bo-staff and slammed it into the guy's balls, then hit him in the back of the neck when he went down.

The brown haired girl felt the air shift and dodged to the side to avoid a slash of a kunai from another ninja. A flick of her wrist had the bo-staff breaking into two even pieces quickly enough, though. And as the shinobi tried to slash at her again, she glanced the blow off of the piece in her left hand and followed it by a downward hit with the piece in her right. She was only slightly satisfied when she heard the distinct crunching of the man's tibia and ulna, followed by a cry of pain and him dropping the kunai.

Hinata let out a breath as she knocked another enemy down with her twin lion fists. Her byakugan had flared to life the moment they had been ambushed, and she could still sense the presence of at least fifteen more ninjas, hiding just beyond the tree line. She knew that Tenten had just broken a man's arm and was currently engaged in a two-on-one fight off to her left. But, even though she knew Tenten was more than capable in a fight, Hinata worried about the outcome of this ambush.

Both women worked well together, Hinata admitted, and she guessed it was due to Tenten being on Neji's team long before they had started dating. Because of that, she understood the way their dojutsu worked rather well. Something that made them effective in dispatching the ambushers.

A moment after thinking this, the blue haired girl noticed Tenten making hand signs that asked her to get out of the way. Quickly she realized the other was going to use her twin dragon scroll technique, so she soon nodded to make sure the other knew she understood.

The blue-haired girl immediately jumped back and behind Tenten as the other jumped high into the air. Hinata watched in rapt attention as the other girl grabbed both of her scrolls and began throwing various projectiles towards the enemies. Each hitting with the accuracy she was renowned for.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" Tenten shouted, each sentence punctuated with a well-aimed throw.

When the elder girl landed back on the ground, all of the enemies were either pinned to something or unconscious. The brown eyed girl then stomped over to the leader of the group, who was pinned to a tree and trying valiantly to pull the kunai holding him there out. Undoubtedly to try and save himself while leaving his men behind.

The brunette grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and slammed him back into the tree harshly. She was only slightly happy to see terror in his eyes. "You will not ruin our vacation, got it?" He nodded furiously as she asked the rhetorical question.

"If I see you or your men again, I will unleash an unholy hell upon you, the likes of which you have never seen before. Have I been understood?" More furious nodding, the man did not doubt her for a second.

Tenten nodded to herself before slamming his head back against the trunk hard enough to knock him out.

Hinata did one last scan of the area with her byakugan and found that they were in the clear. She deactivated her eyes, making the bulging veins recede. She cocked her head to the side as her girlfriend marched over to her.

Tenten didn't waste any time, she immediately tangled her hands in long blue hair, and kissed her girlfriend soundly. It was a languorous kiss, filled with so much promise that it had Hinata weak in the knees.

When the girls broke apart, the brunette had the decency to look sheepish as she noticed her girlfriend was blushing furiously. It was adorable to the elder that the petite girl could still turn that bright red. And pride swelled her chest upon knowing that now it was because of her and not the blonde-haired fox boy.

"C'mon, if we leave now we should still be able to make our reservations;" Tenten smiled warmly as she laced their fingers together.

Hinata nodded once with a small smile of her own, then both began to make their way towards their destination.

The two girls stopped long enough to grab their packs before they took to the trees to leave behind the idiot ninjas that had dared interrupt their vacation.


	6. Shikura

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, added to favorites, watch list, or just read the stories. As always, I don't own anything! Queue is still open! Only things I won't do are incest, rape or pedophilia. Also, shout-out to Varmint for being my amazing Beta!

User: Guest 2

Pairing: Shino/Sakura

Prompt: Established Relationship, celebration. Fluffs, feels, and bunnies galore!

Reviews:

Guest1: Oooh, that's an awesome pairing! One Shikaku/Ibiki/Kiba coming up! Anything you want for it, other than a threesome?

Guest2: I hope this chapter, is what you're looking for!

Guest 4: Was there anything in specific you wanted for the Kakashi/Ino one-shot? Fluff? Angst? Romance? Smut? Or is it author's choice?

Guest 3: Was there anything you wanted for the Kiba/Ino one-shot?

* * *

Sakura could hardly believe the butterflies that were twisting her stomach into knots. It wasn't the first time this happened. The man she was currently waiting for had this effect on her, even though she was sure he wasn't aware of it. For all of his smarts, he could be somewhat oblivious when it came to the matters of the heart. But he was getting better. Much better.

It had been a year... She couldn't believe it. A whole year since the most amazing man in the world had asked her out to coffee. A year of what should not be considered a whirlwind of a romance. It may have happened at borderline breakneck speed, but it was so much more than just another one-year relationship. It was something a lot deeper, something she felt down in her bones, and just knew that so long as he was there, she would be loved and taken care of.

She was dressed in a beautiful jade green off the shoulder dress that ended at her knees. Black strappy high heels decorated her feet, and her make-up only highlighted her natural beauty. In short, she looked gorgeous and she knew it, now all she needed was for her boyfriend to show up.

' _Ah, speak of the devil.'_ she thought wryly when she heard her doorbell ring.

Right on time, as always.

Sakura took a moment to smooth down her dress and check her hair in the mirror by the door, before opening it.

She watched as Shino's breath hitched when he saw her. Mentally, she was going to have to thank Ino later, even with how overbearing the blonde could be at times, she certainly knew how to dress up and impress.

"You look beautiful," The smile he wore was one that he only ever gave the true love of his life.

The bug nin still couldn't quite believe that he had managed to snag the pink-haired woman standing in front of him. But, here she was, dressed up for their date. Specifically, the date that marked their one year anniversary.

She smiled brightly at the comment, a light blush adorning her cheeks. It was still amazing to them both how a simple compliment could cause her to blush.

Shino held out his arm and Sakura happily looped her own through his after she shut and locked her door. The two walked down the stone path that led out to the street with small smiles clear on both of their faces.

The sunset cast a perfect glow that danced across the streets and buildings they passed. And Shino couldn't help but to be amazed at the way the fading sunlight would catch on Sakura's hair and make it shine brighter. Or how her eyes would light up as she spoke of her work in the hospital. It made him eternally grateful for the day she had agreed to getting coffee and the developing relationship afterwards.

"Shino where are we going?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of walking, perplexed as to why he was taking her towards the outskirts of town, and not towards the center of the village where the restaurants were located.

"I have a special spot picked out for us. Why? Because there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I wanted you to have the best view of them." He answered, affection hidden under the monotone of his voice.

Sakura just smiled and leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked towards their destination. It was such a sweet gesture, and it made her heart flutter in her chest that he took such steps in making this date so romantic.

Despite what others may have thought of the man when it came to love, Sakura knew better. She knew he cared far more than what anyone but his teammates realized, and that he wasn't a stick in the mud. He had surprised her on more than one occasion. It also helped that he was a very apt listener and always showed interest in her and everything she deemed important enough to talk about.

The two continued to make small talk on their way towards the destination that Shino had picked out for the date. Once they had made it through part of the Nara Forest, and into a small clearing; Shino smiled softly as he heard Sakura's sharp intake of air.

There was a blanket already laid out for them, with a picnic basket and a jar filled with fireflies perched on top of it, along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. The last vestiges of sunlight made the small pond glitter like diamonds. It all blended together to create a perfect atmosphere of romance and beauty.

Shino led them over to the blanket, helped her sit down, then took a seat beside her. Sakura opened the basket to grab at the array of food that had been packed for their date, while Shino opened the bottle of wine and poured some into both glasses.

He handed her a glass of wine, while she handed him the container that held the wild grass salad. She picked out the container that held anmitsu. The two ate in silence, with the sounds of the crickets and cicadas providing them with a beautiful background melody.

Once they had finished eating, Sakura took care to place the items back inside the basket. When she had finished with that, Shino had cleared his throat; catching her attention.

"Sakura, the meteor shower is about to start." He mentioned, affection brimming in his voice. The small squeal of excitement she allowed to escape had him smiling.

The bug nin let out a small puff of air when she all but tackled him to the ground so they could make the most of the shower. The medic smiled as she used his chest as a pillow and laid on her back, creating a perpendicular angle between the two of them.

Shino placed one hand under his head, and reached for her hand with his other. Sakura smiled and joined their hands, twining their fingers together and rested them both on her stomach.

Together, they watched as the debris lit up the sky, starting slowly but gaining speed until there were so many shooting stars in the sky that they could barely keep track of it all. The pink-haired girl was swept up in magic of it all, so much so, that she didn't notice that her boyfriend had released the jar of fireflies with the hand that had been behind his head.

He communicated with the bugs and they agreed to do his bidding. The bugs then flew into the sky, into Sakura's line of sight.

She was slightly confused, when the fireflies lit up the sky in front of her, before she read the words that they had spelled out.

 _'Will you marry me?'_

Sakura's eyes widened as she whipped her head around to look at Shino. He had his glasses off, sincerity shining through his brown eyes, as he held up a ring.

She let out a choked sob, as she nodded her head violently. "Yes!" She all but screamed at him, then held her hand up for him to slip the ring onto her finger.

Both of his hands were mildly shaking, showing how, even though he looked composed, Shino was still nervous. It was adorable.

Sakura's own shook in pure excitement. Then, once the ring had made its way onto its new home, on her ring finger, Sakura turned and threw her arms around his neck. Shino let out a chuckle at her antics, but inside his kikaichū were buzzing excitedly, and his heart was thumping so loud he was sure she must have heard it.

"I love you." He told her passionately; meaning every single word.

"And I love you," She equaled his passion and raised it, pushing her lips onto Shino's without any kind of hesitation.

For her, this was the perfect ending for their date. A brand new ring on her finger, shooting stars in the sky, and his arms wrapped protectively around her.


End file.
